Bad Endings
by xxhopeless
Summary: Boris has a new abbey...and it's deadly.
1. Experiment G5

_Footsteps could be heard down a long hallway. Those footsteps belonged to a man with authority. He held so much authority that he could do anything illegal. One illegal thing would be an experiment he was working on. His name was just as unusual as his purple hair. His name is Boris. His pale but normal skin held so much anger that it would burn your fingers if you touched him. This anger was caused by five boys who managed to escape and destroy the abbey. His small yet full lips curled up at the thought of them. Kai, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. The names of the five boys who ruined his first experiment but this will all change. His mistake was using the five strongest males but what he should have used was the five strongest females. He stopped when he came to a large steel door. He looked up when a long piece of wire came floating toward him. He coughed slightly as it stood in front of him. "Experiment G5" he spoke clearly and boldly into the wire. It rose up quickly and all was still. Soon the door opened and he walked through._

_Before he could say or do anything he was accompanied by a geeky looking guy. The guy had brown short hair, and brown eyes that were covered by thick glasses. Like the rest of the scientists in there he wore brown pants and a long white coat. "So what is so important that you woke me out my sleep?" snapped Boris as he kept walking. When the other guy didn't answer he growled "Answer me Briggs"._

_The guy named Briggins, or Briggs for short, jumped slightly before looking at his clip board "The bitbeast are ready to choose" he replied meekly. Boris smiled slowly before nodding his head "Then let's watch them choose their masters" he said._

_They made a left and came to another door. Briggs walked over to a keyboard and punched in a five digit code. After a few seconds the door opened and the two walked in. They walked a few more steps before they came to five long tubes. Four tubes on the bottom and one on top. In those five tubs held five girls. Briggs walked over to a computer and typed something in before looking at Boris "Just hit that button" he said pointing to a blue square button. _

_Boris glared at him for he was not one to take orders but pushed the button anyway. Another tube glowed and five bitbeast were held in it. A black panther named Pandora. A white cheetah named Chimiya. A blue Lynx named Fyora. A silver eagle named Emora and a black German shepherd named Sirius. Briggs typed in a few keys and the bitbeast were released._

_The bitbeast traveled from one tube, to another, and to another. Soon all five of them were floating in another tube above the five girls. They lingered there for a moment before they scattered into different tubes. Pandora being the strongest and the leader chose first. It chose a girl with black hair, hazel eyes and light brown skin. _

_Boris smiled "Chasmin Kilamota"_

_The second bitbeast, Sirius, chose a girl with raven tight curls, deep blue-green eyes with gold in the middle and cocoa brown skin._

"_Alisha 'Carmen' Scalia"_

_The third bitbeast, Chimya, chose a girl with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin._

"_Samiya Miller"_

_The fourth bitbeast, Emora, chose a girl with black and red hair, red and brown eyes, and pale skin._

"_Lasaiya Johanna Myokota"_

_The last, Fyora, chose a girl with black short hair, black eyes, and tan/pale skin._

"_The last one…Alexis Jones"_

_There was a flash and the sound of multiple glasses breaking. When the flash ended all you saw were five girls lying on the floor. Five female scientists rushed to them with towels to cover them before helping them out the room. Boris smiled and watched them leave "Tomorrow, the training begins" he said before walking toward another table. He stared at the five beyblades. Five strong beyblades, that are to be given to five strong female bladers. "Yes this experiment won't go wrong this time" he growled before banging on the table. He was determined to make this project work and he was sure it would._


	2. Sorry

Hey. Brino here. I'm so sorry for not updating but I'm abandoning this account and I will be continuing the story on my new account. x.H.A.T.E.x. You can also find my page by checking the reviews. Sorry for the delay guys. [ Love!


End file.
